


The Blades of Destiny

by NaldEl



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaldEl/pseuds/NaldEl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the young Soul Reaper Mikiro wakes up in a clearing, all she remembers is having been on an important mission. In order to regain her memories she must embark on  journey that might reveal more anyone could have expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

 

It was dark. Much darker than I had expected. Almost no moonlight shone through the dense canopy above as I ran swiftly along the rocky ground.  
I heard a twig crack ahead and sped up. This one was very good at running away, but not good enough. I sensed a clearing ahead, concentrated and then Flash- Stepped to the opposite side of the clearing. Everything blurred and cleared as my body moved through space. In a matter of seconds everything was back in focus and I looked around my gaze flicking from right to left. Here in the clearing I could see fine again because of the moonlight shining down with an eerie glow.  
I felt grass brush my ankles and silently cursed the uneven footing that would make a fight harder. I heard another twig crack and braced myself as a humanoid figure appeared on the other side of the clearing, where both of us had been coming from. I couldn’t make out the details of its form in the gloom but I could hear it breathing hard from the chase.  
I drew my weapon, enjoying the sound it made as it slid out of its sheath and flicked it up so that it was pointing directly at my enemy and whispered: `It’s over.´

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

It was just one of those days.

I hadn't slept very well because there had been a storm over the Seireitei that night. So I was tired which automaticly made me be in a bad mood. After I had gotten dressed and eaten I went to my office like every morning. I opened the door and looked around. I liked my office. It was big and had a table surrounded by couches standing in the middle of the room. There was a window in the north wall, filling the room with sunlight. Infront of the window stood my desk . It was full of neatly stacked piles of paper, writing utensils and various other things. I sighed when I saw all of the paperwork that still had to be done.

I took a step into the room and almost came staggering back out because the air was filled with the smell of sake. That’s about when I heard a moaning coming from one of the couches …. ‘ Matsumoto!! What do you think you’re doing getting drunk and then crashing out on my couch???!! ’ I roared. She sat up slowly while rubbing her apparently aching head and whimpered ‘ Stop shouting Captain please, you’re making my head hurt. ’ I stomped over in a rage and snapped in her face ‘ Do I look like I care?? ’ I saw a pile of papers on the table and growled ‘ How dense are you, getting drunk every night without doing your work first!! ’ She just looked at me blearily and said ‘ Sorry Captain, I’ll go clean up… ’ As soon as she was out I sat down with a sigh and put my head in my hands. It had been like this ever since the Soul- Society had given up the search for former Squad 3 Captain Gin Ichimaru. After all of the Captains had been informed that Ichimaru had never been on Sosuke Aizens side in the first place, it was decided to search for him or if he was dead his body. But nothing was ever found. Since then Rangiku had been getting drunk more and more often. For the third time that day I sighed. I felt sorry for Rangiku because I knew she had been close to Ichimaru but she was also a lieutenant and as a lieutenant she couldn’t just neglect her duties like that. I got up and decided to remove all of the hidden sake Rangiku had gathered here over the years thinking I wouldn’t notice and threw it away. Then I sat down in front of her pile of reports and got to work. I guess I’m just nice that way. Even though Rangiku annoyed the ….. out of me she was my friend and I could tell when she was having a really bad time.  
I kept on working until I got to a letter addressed to Shunsui Kyoraku Captain of Squad 8. It must have been sent to my office by accident. I got up, thought about the long way to Squad 8ts barracks and sighed … again.

I didn’t waste any more time went on my way.  
It felt nice to stretch my legs after working. I looked at the sky and noticed that it was already mid-morning. When I finally got to Squad 8ts barracks I found lieutenant Ise ordering around some Soul- Reapers who had been lazing around on their job. When she noticed me she looked annoyed and greeted me with a quick ‘ Good morning, Captain Hitsugaya. ’ I nodded to her and she was off to do some other things.

I got to Kyoraku’s office and was about to open the door, only to have it ripped open from the inside by a girl who then ran into me. Startled she looked at me and gasped in surprise. (What I noticed was that she didn’t have to look down. Because even if I hated it, I was very short but apparently so was she.) I saw her white- blue eyes widen in horror as she noticed who she had just run into. ‘ Oh no! I’m so sorry, this all my fault, please forgive me Captain Hitsugaya! ’ She was beautiful and even while being as short as short as me she had an air of nobility. She had long dark red hair, tied up into a ponytail. Her bangs reminded me of Rangiku’s and she had a spot in her face exactly where Rangiku had one too. I thought it was a coincidence. The next surprise was her Soul- Reaper outfit which was quite different from the ordinary. Instead of leaving her sleeves loose and long, hers were tied together at the elbows with a white band. Her pants were also tied together at her ankles with a white band, making them puff out a little. She had a pink scarf tied around her waist as a belt.

I thought I knew her. Something about her face reminded me of someone I had met in the past. But I couldn’t really pinpoint who.  
‘ It’s okay nothing happened. ’ I replied after some silence. She bowed to me and hurried off. I entered Kyoraku’s office. It was messy, just as I had expected and the Captain was sitting at his desk. He looked up and said ‘ Hey there! What brings you here of all places on a sunny morning like this? ’ ‘ I have a letter it was sent to me by accident ’ I replied and then asked ‘ Who was that? ’ He looked at me and asked ‘ The little Redhead? ’ I nodded. ‘That was one of my subordinates her name is Mikiro. You should have seen her before, she visits your lieutenant rather often. ’ I recalled seeing a redheaded person always slipping in and out of my office at times. ‘ No last name? ’ I asked. ‘ Well she probably has one but nobody really knows or cares. ’ I gave him a sceptical look. ‘ Well she isn’t exactly something special. She just joined my Squad a few years ago and she’s stayed here ever since, Most people think she’s as weak as a Squad 4 member. ’ ‘ Is she? ’ He looked at me with probing eyes. ‘ I don’t know, nobody has ever seen her in a real fight because no one is ever willing to go on a mission with her. I could order them to but I think she likes doing things on her own. ’ ‘ Well shouldn’t you find out how strong she is?? ’ I said a little bit exasperated. ‘ No, Mikiro keeps to herself and I’m fine with that as long as she doesn’t cause any trouble. If she wants her space, I’m willing to give it to her. Okay now to that letter, could I have it? ’ And that was the end of the conversation. I gave him the letter and left thinking about what I had learned about this mysterious girl. I decided to go and ask Rangiku, maybe she could tell me more.


	2. Chapter 2

It was just one of those days. As far as I could remember last night there had been a giant thunderstorm and I had been out in the woods all by myself hunting a Hollow. I remember running into a clearing where I defeated it. As I sliced through it I was whacked on the head and feinted.

By the time I woke up again it was early morning. Wondering what in the world had happened, I inspected the clearing and found nothing but the marks of my battle with the Hollow. I decided that there was nothing left to do but return to the Seireitei and report to my Captain; Shunsui Kyoraku of Squad 8. As I was walking along the path that would take me home, I noticed that I felt odd in someway I couldn’t say. I thought about how I was always doing missions like these on my own. Not that it bothered me, in fact I liked being on my own, it made me feel kind of peaceful and I guessed i just wasn’t used to hanging around other people but I wasn’t sure which confused me. I knew that nobody had ever bothered to get to know me but I also knew that there had been someone I had trusted. A friend. It was … it was… There was someone I was close to but when I tried to think about that person, I felt something like a wall in my mind that blocked me from remembering who it was.  
I thought my head must be confused from being knocked out and just kept on walking.

By the time I finally got to the Captain’s office it was midmorning. I knocked and entered. Captain Kyoraku was son his desk dozing as if he didn’t have a care in the world. I went up to him and looked under his straw hat. ‘ Hello… Captain?? Its time to get up now!! I’m here to give you a report!!... CAPTAIN!!! Get up you’re much to lazy!! ’ He slowly opened his eyes. I leaned back and huffed ‘ Finally I thought you were never going to wake up. ’ He looked up and seemed startled to see me. ‘ Well, if it isn’t Mikiro. Where have you been all of this time if I may ask? ’ ‘ What are you talking about Captain I just came back from my mission. ’ ‘ Exactly the mission you were supposed to come back from yesterday evening. Anyway did you kill the Vasto- lordes you were chasing?? ’ I looked at him as if he was an alien ‘Captain is everything okay. AS far as I know I could never even touch a Vasto-lordes. What are you talking about?? ’ I thought he had gone crazy but he looked just as confused as I was. ‘ Well, why don’t you tell me what happened, maybe everything will make more sense then. ’ So I told him how I had been hunting the Hollow, how I had battled and defeated it and how I had been whacked on the head.

‘ I felt odd on my way back, I had trouble remembering things and my head hurt a little, but Captain I don’t think it’s something serious. Really I just bumped my head. ’ The Captain looked at me with an expression of growing Horror. He asked ‘ Mikiro what was your last mission? ’ ‘ I don’t know Captain, it was quite a while ago wasn’t it? You cant expect me to remember all of that. ’ As if his fears were confirmed he said ‘ Your last mission was three days ago. How old are you? ’ Meanwhile I was so confused I could only manage ‘ Wha… old… Captain why are you asking me all of these questions?? ’ He ignored me and took my answer as a no. ‘ Mikiro this is an order. What is your last name? ’ ‘ Well I suppose that’s easy it’s…. it’s….’ I felt the same Block in my head as before.

Finally it dawned on me. I had lost my memory. I looked up at my Captain fear written all over my face. ‘ Captain …. I don’t remember my last name!? ’ By the end of the sentence my voice cracked. I felt my eyes fill up with tears. I had forgotten who I was. I tried searching my memory for something... Anything... until I realized that there was nothing.  
In a panic I counted up the things I still knew about myself:

1\. My name is Mikiro; I’m a Soul- Reaper.

2\. My Captain is Shunsui Kyoraku of Squad 8, which I’m also in.

3\. I like the color blue and my favourite food is Okonomiyaki.

4\. I like being on my own, which includes doing missions on my own.

It was too little, much too little. I started hyperventilating, tears running down my cheeks.  
The Captain grabbed my arm and said forcefully. ‘ Calm down, now, breathe in and out, slowly. No use if you kill yourself now. ’ I wiped my cheeks dry and started breathing regularly again. When I calmed down all the way I looked at him and asked ‘ What should I do?? ’ He thought for a moment and answered ‘I don’t think it would be a good idea if I tell you everything you can’t remember. You should find it all out by yourself so you definitely get every detail right. ’ I nodded. No use if he accidentally tells me something wrong and I have a wrong memory for the rest of my life. Captain Kyoraku paused to think again and then said ‘ Maybe we can go to Captain Unohana. I think she should be able to do something. ’ I nodded again. I knew that Captain Unohana was a very nice, she could surely help.

‘ I think I’ll go ask her right now. ’ While I do that I think it would be a good idea if you went and visited lieutenant Matsumoto. The name Matsumoto rang a bell. ‘ Captain I think I have something to do with her. The name Matsumoto sounds more familiar then it should. ’ He looked at me with a calculating look and said ‘ Well I guess I can tell you that you do have a lot to do with her, that’s why you should go and tell her everything you just told me and what we found out. I’ll come later after I’ve talked with Captain Unohana. ’ I managed a little smile and bobbed my head in agreement. At least I could still trust my Captain. When he saw me smile he patted my head and said ‘ That’s my girl don’t give up hope, now get going. ’ I ran to the door and pulled it open.

I wanted to step outside but I bumped into someone who had been about to open the door. My mind was still so full of the past events that at first I didn’t recognize who was standing in front of me.  
He was short like me and had spiky white hair. He inspected me with hard turquoise eyes. I finally noticed the White Captains Haori he was wearing over his Soul- Reaper clothes.

My eyes widened in shock and I hurriedly apologized ‘ Oh no! I’m so sorry, this is all my fault. Please forgive me Captain Hitsugaya! ’ He kept on staring at me until he replied ‘It’s okay nothing happened. ’ I bowed to him and started off in the direction of Squad 10s barracks.  
While I was walking I got lost in thought and soon I didn’t notice were I was going anymore until I was standing in front of Squad 10s office. I was startled. Since when did I know the way here by heart? Then I remembered my situation and groaned of coarse I didn’t know if I knew the way. Shaking my head I knocked at the door and when I heard a woman’s voice call ‘ Come in! ’ I took a deep breath, opened the door and took a step inside.

The office was very bright and clean (Unlike my Captains office). I looked around and immediately saw lieutenant Matsumoto behind Captain Hitsugaya’s desk, rummaging in a drawer. ‘ Umm… excuse me, lieutenant? ’ ‘ Yes, just a second. ’ She stood up and huffed. When I got a good look at her I noticed that she looked a little sick; there were rings under her eyes and her skin was pale. My intuition told me that she was having a hangover. When she saw me she said ‘ Oh my, there you are Mikiro. Can you believe that the Captain threw away all my store of sake?? ’ Her voice sounded indignant. Then she seemed to notice my nervous expression. ‘ Hey are you okay honey, you look sick. ’ That was odd she actually sounded worried. ‘ Umm, well I’m sorry but before you say anything else, could you please umm… listen to what I have to say lieutenant Matsumoto? ’ My voice was shaking a little bit. ‘ Of coarse I will but why are you calling me that? You are weird sometimes you know. ’ I was getting more nervous by the second. ‘ Man you look like your going to keel over at any second. Here sit down or you really will feint. ’ She was right I was feeling very sick.

I stumbled over to a couch and Rangiku sat down opposite of me. ‘ There now what’s wrong? ’ So I told her everything while I talked I could see her expression change from shock to disbelieve and finally to pain. When I was finally done tears were flooding her face and I didn’t know what to do. ‘ I’m really sorry I really am but I just have no clue who I am and it’s so frustrating, I’m sorry. ’ The last words came out in a whisper. She looked at me and managed to say ‘ Y- you really don’t remember w-who I am?? ’ Her voice broke twice. Afraid of what it might do to her I just shook my head.

In that moment the door was opened by Captain Hitsugaya who strode in and immediately said ‘ There you are Rangiku, I’ve been looking for you. I wanted to ask you about… about... Rangiku? ’ He trailed off when he finally took in the scene in front of him. ‘ Why are you crying? ’ That was about when he noticed me sitting on the couch staring at him. He looked like he didn’t get the world anymore.

I jumped up. He glared at me ‘ Why did you upset my lieutenant? ’ I just stood there shivering with fear. Suddenly the door burst open again only this time it was my Captain Kyoraku who came in. He looked around and said ‘ And what kind of party is this supposed to be?? ’ I started feeling hot and cold at the same time. It was just to much and then just as Rangiku had predicted I feinted. The last thing I heard was somebody shouting ‘ Catch her quick!! ’ Then everything went black.


End file.
